


Interrogation of One (1) Terrantian please

by Habits_FiveCents



Series: Friends? Yeh, I've Got Those [3]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black International
Genre: Gen, Luca is grumbly, Riza's only mentioned, and no one seems to be appreciating it, becuase he's being too subtle in his sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habits_FiveCents/pseuds/Habits_FiveCents
Summary: If Luca -(ex)bodyguard of Riza Stavros- was arrested during the recapture of the Weapon, then this is the interrogation that could have followed.
Series: Friends? Yeh, I've Got Those [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519556
Kudos: 3





	Interrogation of One (1) Terrantian please

Luca gets ushered into a holding cell, _no. An interrogation cell_. He rethinks, spying the hardback chair and mirror facing it.

Scrunching his nose slightly, he muses decisively. _They’ve got no class. At least Riza had taste, this is just sterile._ Luca growls as he’s shoved into the chair, his bound hands digging into his back.

The agent looming above him smirks, —turned away from the mirror— he backs off towards the door. The other agent in the room, the one from Riza's fortress, nods a greeting.

Luca stays still and passive as he watches the stocky agent from Riza’s fortress come to stand before him.

Agent C3 settles himself before their Terrantian arrestee. “I’m Agent C.” Skipping the pleasantries he starts with the usual line of questioning. “What is your relation to Riza Stavros?”

_Is this a trick question?_ Luca subtly narrows his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, staying punctually silent.

“Were you working for Riza Stavros?”

“How long have you known Riza Stavros?” At the lack of answers, C3 rattles off the rehearsed lines, “you need to be aware that these are all compulsory questions we need to ask you. If you don’t answer them my fellow agent will administer you a dose of truth serum.”

The Terrantian continues to look unfazed, patiently waiting.

C3’s eyes flickered over the Terrantian’s face as he decided to go off script. “Look, you can refuse to answer all you want but then we’d be forced to make you answer. Truth Serum doesn’t care whether you’re mute or deaf, it makes you answer in the most communicative way that you can. It doesn’t care whether you want to answer or not, you just _will_. So. What’s you’re relation to Riza Stavros?”

Luca bared his teeth before grunting halfheartedly. “Didn’t have a job description. Odd jobs. Was a bodyguard for her.” Eyes sly, he added, “didn’t get paid.”

“Anything else? Any _less_ vague jobs you want to talk about?”

_I could tell you the in-depth story about that one time with Yondu Udonta…_ Luca frowned, _you didn’t even appreciate my joke, Ass._ “I worked for Riza,” he replied bluntly. “What do you think that entails.”

C3 contained his sigh of annoyance, _it’s not like it would help his image or the interrogation_ , he thought sullenly. Instead he said, “How long have you been working for Riza Stavros?”

_Longer than you_. “At least six years.”

“How close to her were you? Are you aware of any of her criminal dealings, if so, list them.”

Surly, Luca hunched forward eyeing the agents meanly. The one by the door shifted, casually displaying the new weapon in his hand. Agent C3 remained impassive.

A minute ticked by as Luca thought through his answer. _Answer truthfully or tell them what they expect to hear? What’ll garner the best response for me?_

Agent C3 waited patiently, the agent in the background steadily boring a psychic hole into the side of Luca’s skull.

“Riza…She thinks I’m a dumb alien who looks intimidating.” _Truth_. “Something she can— could use.” _Truth_. “I’m not under her employment anymore.” _Very_ _hopeful truth_.

Aware of the agents’ attention Luca tilted his head towards them, “I can’t list everything, too many to list.” Instead he gave them one morsel, _should keep me an asset to them_. “I know that she paid off the Ravagers awhile back to get her illegal equipment. Went to a broker in the Congo.” _I know who’s on her payroll…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> In regards to my other fic; I probably won't be completing the 'Infiltration. Act: Got arrested.' story. Though the idea of the story itself, I may rewrite in the future. (if I do, I'll be sure to add it to the series).


End file.
